Event processing and job scheduling systems typically schedule events and jobs on one or more computer nodes. Despite substantial backlog of work to be processed, however, many of the currently existing event processors still underutilize the cpu (central processing unit) and i/o (input/output) resources. Accordingly, an improved event processing and job scheduling system is desirable.